This conference grant application is for partial support to a scientific meeting designed to explore the biology of cutaneous aging. The meeting will consist of formal lectures delivered by experts in various fields of cutaneous biology, and informal exchange of ideas from various viewpoints. The program is designed to be a comprehensive, yet focused, approach to explore the biology of cutaneous aging and define the subject in more precise biochemical and biological terms than before. We believe that the meeting is extremely timely, and the topic is of utmost importance. The aging research is different fields has reached a stage from which we can start synthesizing interdisciplinary programs and scientific ventures aimed at prevention and counteracting of the age-associated degenerative changes of the skin. It is believed that the planned meeting will be beneficial in defining the problems in the field of cutaneous aging, and will enhance our understanding of the aging processes in general.